


Really? Him?

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small discussion of Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really? Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



"He's …. cowardly."

"Maybe he's like the Lion in that old-timey movie."

He glared across the console at her, and she defiantly stared right back.

"Besides, it's not every day you run into living shop dolls that try to kill you! He had a right to be afraid!"

"You weren't!" he accused jumping on that as a key difference.

She rolled her eyes, and he wondered why he repeated it right back at her. Maybe he'd been around Ace far too long after all. Maybe that was why he wanted this daft human along, for the reminders of that one.

Maybe he was fooling himself by pretending it was all memory.

"Maybe I saw a reason to be brave," she answered him, her voice softer than her attitude earlier had implied. He met her eyes across the console, and let his own features soften.

"Maybe it's just a part of who you are," he told her, and knew this was a mistake, because she was there between his hearts, squeezing his chest in that painfully familiar constriction called affection. Maybe it was for the better that she had the pet boyfriend, even if Ricky... Mickey was all wrong for her.


End file.
